Eager Pupil
by Apatija
Summary: Rachel/Quinn, PWP? One Shot. Quinn’s sexual innocence bites her in the bum when she’s hormonal but incapable of figuring out how to get herself off. Rachel offers her hand in assistance... so to speak.


A/N: This is PWP lol It's meant to be funny so you better be laughing by the end of this or I have failed :(

I got this idea from a Glee_kink prompt which basically required that Quinn needed some help *cough* finding relief. Rachel was the only one who can help her ;) Hope you like. Please review if you have time!

* * *

Quinn was trying - for the hundredth time - to get herself off.

Pregnancy hormones are a cruel bitch. She was flustered and wanting all damn day, every day. The frustration was reaching critical levels and there was nothing she could do about it. Moments after arriving home, she would rush to her room and try to take care of the situation, only to make herself more frustrated.

Virginity and innocence was important in her family. She had only had sex once in her life and would have never contemplated such an inappropriate activity like touching herself. It was for perverts. Damned if she wasn't a pervert now. A very ineffective pervert. She _needed_ release. So badly, she was squirming in her seat in classes almost all the time. She had even begun seeking empty bathrooms during classes just to try – and fail. Repeatedly.

She let out an irritated groan when an offended voice broke her concentration.

"Quinn! Open the stall door!"

Her jaw dropped. She yanked her panties up and tried to straighten her skirt.

"Go away RuPaul!" Her face was deep red.

"Open the door now or I go outside and –"

She opened the door immediately, fury obvious in her face, but before she could say a word Rachel waltzed into the stall and slammed the door shut.

"What are you doing?"

Quinn gaped at her, trying to recover and feeling a little nervous when Rachel locked the door.

"What do you think people do in here Man Hands?"

"No. I know you're masturbating. I want to know what you're doing that's so inefficient. It has become clear to me by your discomfort in class and distraction in glee that you are sexually frustrated. That and I've caught you moaning in the bathroom stalls twice now."

Rachel watched as Quinn's face turned a multitude of colours before settling on purple. She took advantage of Quinn's speechlessness to lean down and jerk the blonde's panties down, ignoring Quinn's squeak of protest.

"Alright. Show me your technique."

All Quinn managed to do was open and close her mouth like a fish out of water. Rachel was unimpressed.

"Very well. I'll try a few things, you focus and make note of what works for you. Apply it when you get home and then _please_ get your singing back up to par. We have sectionals to consider and I am becoming very disappointed in your work ethic."

"Work ethic? I...." Before she could string her thoughts together to form a coherent sentence, Rachel's hand cupped her under her skirt. Quinn gasped.

"Now, you should start by teasing yourself..." She ran the tips of her fingers over Quinn's slit, making the blonde girl's eyes widen. Rachel ignored the way Quinn jerked back into the stall wall and made a strange choking noise.

"Excellent, you're still wet. I was worried you'd aggravate yourself until you ceased lubricating before I got here. Generally you want to make sure you've fantasized and teased yourself to the point where you're nice and slick. It makes the sensations more pleasurable and entrance less painful."

As she said this, her fingers probed soft flesh and explored Quinn's heat.

"Oh God..." Quinn's cheeks reddened and she spread her legs a little, too shocked and turned on to think properly.

"Seriously, take notice of the sensations and what my hand is doing. I think you've skipped exploration. It is vital for a woman to take the time and patience..." she trailed off when Quinn grabbed onto her shoulders, thinking the blonde was about to push her away. Instead Quinn tilted her head back onto the wall and used Rachel to brace herself.

"... to get to know their bodies. It seems your inner lips are particularly sensitive." Quinn had whimpered and started rolling her hips while Rachel caressed her.

"Fuck... Rachel...."

"Well.... I don't know about that. Let's take it a step at a time. Please yourself first. Now.... this is your clit."

Quinn cried out sharply, her legs buckled and she lurched forward to wrap her arms around Rachel's shoulders to stay upright. She was glad for Rachel's other hand, gripping her ass to help her stand. Her movements sped up and she glued herself to the other girl's body.

"It's a small nub of muscle, with many nerve endings. You need to try different things...."

Quinn couldn't understand what Rachel was saying anymore, barely grasping at the words thrown at her. She was gasping and moaning into Rachel's ear, on the verge of... something. She didn't know what exactly, except that she wanted to get there.

"Are you paying attention?"

The hand slowed.

"Oh my God Rachel...." She half whined, desperate.

"Are. You. Paying. Attention?"

"Yeah, whatever!" She tried to move faster on the hand, when it started to go limp.

"Not whatever! Why am I doing this if you're just going to forget everything I'm saying?"

"Oh please God... please.... I-I'm sorry. Not whatever! Not whatever. I'm paying attention! Please, Rachel... God..." She mewled, vowing to kill the brunette when this was all over.

"Ok. So that was rubbing up and down."

"Yea-yea-yea up-down.... Oh!" The hand was doing things again. She was only vaguely aware that Rachel was demonstrating the up-down technique for her yet again.

"Circular patterns are a favourite of mine."

"Oh sweet Jesus.... oh-oh-oh circles yes, yessssss...."

"Pinching really depends on the person; I'll be gentle with a novice of course."

"Mmm!" She had to bite Rachel's shoulder to keep from crying out.

"So that was pinching."

"H-harder" she whispered, leaning down to bite Rachel's neck when the next move racked her body with liquid fire.

"Now there are many other methods and toys. But I think you could settle for a pattern of rubbing your clit with one hand while using your other hand to pump a few fingers in and out of your sex. Now I can't let go of you...."

"N-no-no-nononono letting go!" She couldn't see Rachel's flushed face or her smug smile, too busy burying her face into the crook of Rachel's neck.

"But I have very long fingers for my size, so all I need to do is use my thumb on your clit and my middle and ring finger to...."

Quinn almost died when the brunette suddenly slipped two fingers inside her and started moving them while rubbing her clit.

The world no longer made sense, but that didn't matter because she was about to have a proper orgasm for the first time in her life. It was awkward and sweaty and later she would think back in amazement how Rachel managed to support the full weight of the tall (former) cheerleader as she practically climbed on top of the short singer, bucking feverishly onto that hand.

She tasted blood in her mouth as her body violently jerked and she keened, trying to keep quiet as she came hard onto Rachel's talented fingers.

When she went slack Rachel shifted quickly to grab the blonde's hips and hold her.

"Q-Quinn... I can't hold you like this for too long...." the strain was obvious in her voice and Quinn managed to groggily get up, holding onto the stall door for support.

She was so damn satisfied and happy and downright exhausted that she couldn't find the energy to feel ashamed or angry. All she wanted was a nap. It was fantastic. She looked at Rachel with new, slightly frightened eyes.

"All better?"

Blushing a little, Quinn nodded.

"Ok." She opened the stall door and stepped out to wash her hands in the sink. When she looked up in the mirror she could see Quinn hadn't moved out from the stall door. The blonde was staring at her.

"Umm...."

Rachel dried her hands and tossed the paper towel away, adjusting her sweater to cover the angry bite marks on her neck and shoulder.

"Now I get the feeling you weren't really paying all that much attention. I suggest we try it on me. That way you can observe my reactions to various methods and learn to replicate those activities on yourself. It will be less difficult for you to attend to the situation if you're not nearing orgasm. I will see you on Friday at my house around seven. My parents will be out. I'll have pens and notebooks if you decide you need to write information down or create diagrams to further aid you in your efforts."

Rachel flashed the dumbstruck blonde a little smile before turning to the bathroom door – which had been locked.

"Rachel..." her voice was soft but the brunette paused before unlocking the door. "Umm... thanks...."

Her face felt on fire and she had no idea why it was important to humiliate herself by saying anything but the warmer smile Rachel gave her before she left took her breath away and made the embarrassment worth it.

When her head cleared she would be furious and ashamed. She would promise herself a thousand times that she would _not_ show up at Berry's house.

And then come Friday she would be standing at Rachel's door; a very eager pupil.


End file.
